Broken Doll
by OriannaEmmi
Summary: I love you Jacob Black," whispered Bella lovingly. She hung up and slashed her wrist. She was going to die and she smiled.No more Edward and his whore. No more pain. No more anything. She was going to be free. Rated M for safety. AU.


**Author's Note: yay! My first ever Twilight one-shot. It's a bit lengthy though XD Got too carried away.**

_Pairings: Edward/Bella, Bella/Jake, Edward/Tanya_

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids TT__TT_

WARNING: RAPE, ABUSE, ANGST.

-

* * *

-

**The Broken Doll. **

_Edward_

_The first time it happened, I had a fight with Bella. A big one. She kept on crying, I kept on screaming. Now that I think back on it, maybe if I had been more tolerant of her constant insecurities, maybe none of this would've happened. I looked over to the sleeping form of Tanya. She slumbered peacefully, unlike me. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was back at the point where I saw the hurt and anger in Bella's eyes. _

_This was how it all happened._

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

It was a normal day in our cozy house that Esme and Carlisle had presented to us as a wedding gift. I looked up from the newspaper and smiled fondly at the bent head of my wife of a year and a half, Bella Swan. Her brows were furrowed and I knew she was thinking hard about something. She looked up at me and her eyes narrowed before she looked back down at her plate.

I frowned. Had I done something wrong? I asked myself mentally. I replayed the past week's activities and found nothing out of the ordinary apart from the fact I had been working late and neglecting my wife somewhat. Immediately, guilt pressed down on my conscience and just as I was about to say something, Bella spoke up softly, "She must be really pretty,"

I stared at her, wondering if perhaps she had gone mental. "Bella? Honey, what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. She glared at me and pushed aside her half eaten breakfast. "I am not mental Edward. I can see it in your eyes that you think I'm mental!" she said angrily, slamming her fist down on our dining table. "I'm talking about the woman whom you've been seeing behind my back Edward."

This time I was honestly shocked and at a loss for words. I was never unfaithful to her except perhaps during my bachelor party. Emmett had brought over some lap dancers and who was I to resist especially in my drunken stupor. "Love, I have not been cheating on you," I said gently when I found my tongue again.

She stood up and started pacing around in agitation. "Don't lie to me Edward. You always come back from the office smelling like Chanel perfume. A perfume I do not use," she snapped, looking at me accusatorily. It was true, I had been working with Tanya on a project for my magazine company.

"Bella, love. I've been working with Tanya on an important article for the magazine, or have you forgotten?" I asked as gently as I could, repressing my anger. How dare she accuse of being infidel. "Working with her, or working on her," Bella sneered. That was it. I snapped and I stood up angrily, my chair clattering to the floor loudly. My golden brown eyes narrowed angrily as I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"Don't be an idiot Bella! I am not cheating on you!" I roared angrily. In a haze of anger, I raised my hand and slapped her. Hard. My hand connected with her face with a loud smack. Too loud in the suddenly quiet room. Bella's head had snapped to the side as she cradled her red and injured cheek.

Her brown eyes were shiny with unshed tears as she gave me a look of pure hurt and anger. "How dare you raise your hand to me?" she hissed angrily. I could see she was fighting to keep her tears in check. My hand fell limp at my side as I replied coldly, "Your husband who has not been cheating on you, that's who!"

Somehow, I found that when I had slapped her, my anger died down. Something in me broke that day and I gave her another slap for a good measure. This one was hard enough for her to fall to the ground. Her tears poured down her cheeks as she cried weakly. I grinned maniacally and kicked her in the stomach really hard. She screamed in pain and it sounded like music to my ears.

"Scream Bella, scream!" I cackled in glee, landing hits wherever I could. The sane part of me screamed at me to stop hurting her. She was my wife for God's sakes! The insane, maniacal part of me continued to hit her until she sobbed out, "You're hurting our baby Edward!"

I stopped, I stared her. "You're lying," I grounded out at last. She shook her head weakly, her arms wrapped around her abdomen protectively. "I'm not Edward," she cried, blood dripping from her nose. Her face was bruised and swollen. Her hands as well. She had angry red marks all over her hands and legs. He could see it because she wore shorts and a tank top. I looked down at my hands that had caused this to her. I was disgusted.

I ran to the kitchen sink and threw up my breakfast, coffee and eggs. After rinsing my mouth, I ran out from the house, leaving Bella broken on the floor.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

I drove off to a pub I knew that would be open at this time of the day. I parked my car crookedly by the pavement and I went in, slamming the door open. As I sat at the bar cradling my vodka, I took out my phone and dialed a familiar number. She picked up on the second ring, her voice sounding like an angel's to me. "_Edward? Is there something wrong?"_ she asked gently.

I told her to come to where I was at right now, then I would explain. She said okay and hung up, no questions asked. 10 minutes later, she strode in from the entrance, looking beautiful as always. As soon as she saw my tipsy state - I had drunken 4 cups of vodka - she shook her head. She took my fifth cup from me and slammed it down on the bar.

"What's going on Edward?" she demanded, her gentle blue eyes full of worry. I knew Tanya well. She was a friend of the family and a colleague. I went through high school with her as well. In a slurred voice, I told her of what had happened at my home. She was sympathetic and told me to get up. She drove me back to her expensive condominium and brought me up to her penthouse.

She made me sit on the sofa as she went off to make me some tea. She returned with the tea and told me to drink it, I did. She sat next to me, her small hand on my back, rubbing in soothing circles. I placed the teacup down and kissed her heatedly. She responded but pulled away when she realised what she was doing. "Edward!" she exclaimed guiltily. "We can't! You have a wife!"

I sneered. "A wife who thinks I'm cheating on her with you. Why don't we make that story true?" Tanya looked unconvinced but when I kissed her again, she didn't protest.

-

* * *

-

_Bella_

I picked myself off the floor weakly. I knew I had to go to the doctor's. Check if my child was alright. I could blood trickling down my legs and I panicked. I hurriedly speed dialed Carlisle on my mobile and sobbed out what had happened. He told me to calm down and wait. He'd be over in 5 minutes. True to his words, he did come. He gave me ointment for my bruises and cuts.

He had to drive me to the hospital to check on my child because he had no equipment. He asked me to lie down and he poked and prodded me. He shook his head and said sadly, "I'm sorry Bella… You miscarried," I cried and cried. Cried for my poor unborn child. I had only been 2 weeks along. It still hurt.

Carlisle sedated me because I had started hyperventilating. I gave up to the impending darkness gratefully and slipped away into a world of black.

I came to a few hours later. I was groggy, my whole body was hurting and somehow, I was lying in my own bed. There was letter on the bedside table that said:

_Bella,_

_I decided to bring you back. I'm very sorry for what happened to your child. I truly am. Please get well soon. If Edward raises his hand against you again, do not hesitate to come to me. Esme and I welcome you into our home._

_Love,_

_Carlisle._

I crumpled the paper and started crying. That's right. Edward killed my child. Our child. He did it mercilessly and he enjoyed it. I felt broken. Gone was Bella Swan. All was left was my empty and broken shell. I stayed in bed the whole day, watching the flat screen in our room. My eyes weren't seeing, they were glazed over. My brain had shut down and I felt so weak.

Edward came home at midnight. He reeked of Chanel No. 5 and sex. My mind clicked together what he had done easily but I found no strength to shout at him or get angry. I just looked at him emptily but he refused to meet my eyes.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Days turned into weeks. I worked mechanically and robotically. I woke up at 8, made breakfast for Edward and myself. Said goodbye to him at the door and gave him a peck on his cheek. every time I did that, I felt like scrubbing my mouth raw. I hated touching the skin of the man I used to love. He came home at midnight everyday, reeking of sex and the same old Chanel No. 5.

On weekends, he never came back. If he did, it was only because Tanya told him to. He got angry during those times and he would hit me but never once did he use his hands. There was once he had gotten drunk, he raped me and shouted Tanya's name when he released. I felt dirty, sick. But I never told anyone. If I went out to buy things, I smiled normally, talked like I still had my perfect marriage.

If we went to dinner with Charlie or Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, I would smile brightly and give Edward loving looks.

Weeks turned into months. It was a Monday when I finally put my foot down. I woke up at 8 as usual and followed my robotic routine. After Edward left for work, I took a shower and then went out. We were low on eggs and milk so I decided to go out to the market to get more. I drove there and came back around noon because Jacob invited me to lunch. I couldn't turn my best friend down. I was tempted to tell him of everything that was going on in my life when he asked how was I doing. Instead, I gave him a fake smile and said everything was just fine.

But I could see he didn't believe me. As I stood up to leave after we had finished eating, he took my hand in his large one and said gently, "I'm here for you Bells. My feelings for you are still the same," He dropped my hand and left without looking back. Tears were in my eyes, I couldn't let him see them.

I entered my house and my ears were assaulted by moans and cries of passion. For the first time in months that I had gotten angry. I stormed in the direction of the sounds and found Edwards slamming into Tanya on top of my dining table.

-

* * *

-

_Edward_

After that one time of sex with Tanya, I couldn't stop myself. The insane part of me kept going back to her. That first time when I returned home at midnight, I saw Bella sitting on our bed. When she saw me enter through the door, she looked at me, her eyes were dull and lifeless. Something had broken.

I could care less. It continued on and on. My relationship with Tanya grew to the extent that I loved her. I didn't love Bella anymore. But, I still came home to her. I could see her dying more and more when I left the house. I'd tell her, "Bye honey. I'm going off to work," and let her kiss my cheek. I could see it in her eyes she knew I was lying. I did feel guilty, but the thrill of doing something so forbidden overrode it.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She was dying away slowly. I could see. I wasn't stupid. But my insanity and anger took away all sane thoughts. There was one weekend where I had a small spat with Tanya and she threw me out of her condominium. I was angry. I drank bottles and bottles of beer. I was so drunk and inebriated that I had raped my own wife and screamed out Tanya's name when I came.

It ate at Bella. Slowly, Bella succumbed to a lifeless shell of what used to be Bella Swan, a fiery and high-spirited woman. For some reason, I preferred it that way. When I had raped her, she was limp. She didn't even fight back. It made me happy. I was in control. She could no longer scream at me. She acted like normal when we went out to dinner with my family and Charlie. None of the suspected anything. The bruises I had placed on her body was covered with long-sleeved shirts and baggy pants.

When we had lunch with Billy and Jacob, Jacob had looked suspicious but Bella brushed it off easily. In a way, I admired her acting skills. She even managed to deceive my annoying little sister Alice who had an eerily sharp mind about what goes on around her. Days turned to weeks and weeks into months.

I don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason whyEverytime I walk out the door_I see him die a little more insideI don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his lifeI don't wanna be...A murderer_

In a way, I never intended for my little affair with Tanya to drag on so long. But, the thrill and the adrenaline rush it gave me was too much to pass up. If Bella broke down mentally and went insane, I knew it would be my fault. Carlisle could easily do a medical check-up on her and point the blame at me. There was once during dinner - which was a silent and rare affair these days - where I asked Bella about the baby. She looked at me with her pain filled eyes and said dully, "The baby's dead Edward. Has been for months,"

I swallowed down the bile in my mouth and licked my suddenly dry lips. Had I been that neglectful of my rightful wife that I had not noticed she wasn't getting bigger everyday like pregnant women should? The answer was clear. Yes. I'd been so caught up in my life of thrills and insanity and didn't bother to notice. I treated Bella like a maid.

I looked back at her and found her eating robotically again. Looks like she didn't expect an answer. We didn't communicate anymore. It was just silence. Deafening silence. Saturday turned into Sunday. Tanya called me during breakfast, asked if I would like to have lunch with her later. I agreed easily, a stupid smile on my face. Bella's face turned into one of pain before she masked it with a blank look.

But I caught it. The accusing look. The hurt. The pain she's in. The pain of seeing me happier with someone else. Sometimes I just felt like screaming at her to get into an affair of her own. But deep down, I knew she wouldn't. She was staying true to the vows we made nearly two years ago. As I stood and made my way to the front door with Bella trailing behind and grabbing my coat for me, I took a good look at her.

I found myself asking questions like, has she always been this sickly pale? Had her eyes always been this dull? No. I remember her bright, rosy cheeked face during the day of our wedding. I remembered her sweet smile and sparkling brown eyes. It was all gone. But I brushed it off easily. It didn't matter. Bella would never dare fight back against me or kick me out from the house.

_Feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another dateA kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to goAnd we know it very well_

"Will you be back late?" she asked dully. I could tell she already knew the answer. "Depends," I replied curtly. She nodded and put on my coat for me. "What will you be doing?" I ask like I did everyday though I wasn't the least bit interested. "Grocery shopping. We're low on eggs and milk," she answered dutifully, opening the door for me. I nodded. She reached up and reluctantly kissed me on my cheek. "Have fun," she said emotionlessly. I smiled, of course I would.

As I walked to the garage, I mused if I should just stab Bella through her heart and let her die an easy and painless death. She was going through so much seeing me like this. I cleared my head of such thoughts when I started up my car and zoomed off to the restaurant I always ate at with Tanya.

After lunch, I decided to bring Tanya back to my house. She was reluctant but I persuaded her until she agreed. I could hear the whispers of sympathy for Bella around me.

"That awful man! How could he cheat on a sweet girl like Bella?" hissed someone in outrage.

"He's a downright bastard alright," muttered another darkly.

I hurriedly ushered Tanya out of there, knowing she hated it when people spoke like that. Most of their gossiping centered on Tanya being a slut. As soon as I led her into my house, I took her mind off the trivial talks of the gossipmongers. I kissed her, pinning her against my dining table. I lifted her short dress up to her hips and licked my lips. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She gave me a seductive smirk as I slammed into her violently. Her moans and cries of passion were music to my ears. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed our fuck. Until I heard a strangled sob.

-

* * *

-

_Bella_

I stopped in shock. I should've expected this. The eggs and milk fell out of my suddenly weak hands onto the ground noisily. Tanya's eyes were wide with fright as she shoved Edward away. Edward looked at me. I opened my mouth, anger coursing through me. "You bastard!" I screamed. "How dare you bring your filthy whore into my house?!"

Tanya paled as she hurriedly pulled down her dress. I stalked pass them and grabbed my sharpest knife from where I kept it. I swung it around madly, screaming all the while. Tanya was screaming in fear, Edward told me to calm down.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithfulAnd it kills him insideTo know that I am happy with some other guyI can see him dying_

"Bella, put the knife down," he coaxed. I let out an animalistic snarl and slashed his hand with my knife. "Fuck off! Get out of my house or I'll kill you!" I shouted, my eyes alight with madness. My mind had broken completely. I was insane and I didn't care who died or what would happen if I killed someone.

I could vaguely hear Tanya's sobs as she tugged Edward to the door. "Edward! Please, let's go. I don't want to die," cried Tanya. I gave her a dark smile and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around, I pinned her to the wall, the sharp knife against her tan throat. "You don't want to die?" I asked in a sing-song voice. I sneered darkly and pressed the knife down onto her throat. A shallow cut appeared and started bleeding. She whimpered and I ignored her, continuing, "I've been dying Tanya. This last few months. I died slowly and painfully. He knew!" I pointed my free hand at Edward. "You knew. You didn't care did you?"

She started crying quietly, her mascara smeared. "Please Bella. Don't!" she begged. I snarled, pressing the knife down even more. She let out a frightened sound and I dropped the knife to the floor. I sunk down on my knees. "Get out," I said coldly. "Before I change my mind and kill you slowly and painfully," The two of them ran out without a second glance back.

I curled up on the floor, sobbing for hours. When I finally stopped, it was dark out. I looked at the knife glinting next to me, I smiled maniacally. I stood up, picking up the knife as I did. I wanted to hear his voice. The two times I met him, I could tell he suspected something. Oh Jacob, you have no idea how much I love you. I knew that I did even when I stood before that bastard at the altar.

I knew but I was afraid of things changing. Can you ever forgive me? I walked to the house phone hanging on the wall and dialed Jacob's hand phone number. He picked up almost immediately.

"_Bells, honey. What's up?" he asked in his husky voice. _I smiled to myself and said softly, lovingly, "I love you Jacob Black," and I hung up immediately. I poised the knife over my wrist and took a deep breath. Goodbye everyone, I thought before I slashed my wrist. Blood gushed out and I smiled, falling to the ground. My breaths were shallow. I was going to die slowly. What did it matter? I've been dying slowly for so many months already.

My front door slammed open and I heard someone run in, shouting my name in a panic. Jacob stood over me, his face worried. I laughed weakly. God was such a kind person. He was letting me see Jake one last time. That was the last thing I saw before I slipped into the darkness.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over withI don't wanna do this_

_Anymore Uh_

_Anymore (anymore)I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be...A murderer (a murderer)_

-

* * *

-

_Jacob_

It was like any normal day. I had met Bella for lunch yesterday and I knew something was off. I knew since the day we had dinner. She wasn't the same Bella I knew. I was underneath a Mercedes when my hand phone rang on the bench. I slid myself out easily and picked it up.

It was Bella. I had a goofy grin on my face as I said, "Bells, honey. What's up?" there was a moment of silence on her side before she whispered out lovingly, "_I love you Jacob Black,_" Then she hung up. I stared at my phone in silence. Something was very wrong. Very, very wrong.

I leapt up and grabbed my car keys off the hook. "Paul! I need to go somewhere!" I hollered. Without waiting for an answer, I dashed out into my Rabbit and started it up. I drove off quickly, breaking plenty off road safety rules without a care. Something was very wrong and if I wasn't mistaken, it had something to do with Bella's odd behavior. Without looking at my phone, I dialed Dr. Cullen's number. He picked up after what seemed to be far too long for my liking.

"_Jacob? Is there something wrong?" _he asked politely. "I think Bella's going to do something stupid. Can you get to her house now?" I snapped out, parking in front of her house. Dr. Cullen didn't ask any questions and just said that he'd be there in 2 minutes. I snapped my phone shut and got out, leaving my car door wide open. I'll be damned if someone stole my car. All that mattered was Bella.

I slammed her front door open and ran into her house. "Bella? Bells honey!" I shouted frantically, dashing into her living room. Empty. Then I heard her shallow breathing. Oh God, I thought , rushing to the kitchen. She lay in a pool of her own blood, her face sickly pale, her eyes fluttering as she slowly started to lose consciousness. I ran to her and knelt down next to her body.

"Bella you idiot!" I hissed without anger. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me," She gave me a beautiful smile as an answer then she went unconscious. Almost immediately, Dr. Cullen rushed in and paled when he saw Bella unconscious on the floor. He spotted the bloody knife but chose not to say anything. I screamed at him to save her and he nodded.

"Paramedics!" he shouted. A bunch of people came thundering in with a stretcher. They placed Bella's body on it and rushed out to the ambulance. I followed closely and sat with her in the ambulance.

'Please God. Please let her live,' I prayed, forcing back my tears.

Let her live because I love her.

-

* * *

-

A few days later…

_Bella_

I came to hazily. I wondered if I was in heaven yet. I breathed in and caught the sharp smell of medicine and disinfectant. Vaguely, I heard a soft and constant beeping sound. I moved my hand and I brushed someone's hair. It was silky. "Jacob?" I croaked out. The sleeping man stirred and blinked at me. His face burst into a brilliant smile when he saw me. I laughed, so this was heaven. "Am I in heaven?" I asked. Jacob looked at me and shook his head.

"No Bells. You're in the hospital," he replied before standing. He leaned out the door and called for a nurse to get Carlisle. My mind was reeling. I was in the hospital? No! I needed to die! I had to!

My heart rate sped up and Jake rushed over. "Bells. Honey, calm down," he said soothingly. My mind was blank as Carlisle checked me over. As soon as he left, Jacob asked me sadly, "Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill yourself?" his eyes were sad, mournful. He was holding back tears. I patted the empty spot next to me, not looking up. He understood what I wanted and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his warmth. His warmth that felt like the ray of light from the sun.

It dawned on me then why I couldn't kill Tanya. The broken angry part of me wanted to, but the whole and sane part of me that was locked away at the corners of my mind didn't want me to. I knew why. It was because I loved him. Jacob Black. That sane part had whispered to me at that time, the voice sounding like Jake's husky, gentle one. It asked me, "Are you a killer Bella? I know you're not. Drop the knife, let them go,"

And that's what I did. For the first time in months, I felt safe and warm. In Jacob's arms. In the arms of the man I was meant to marry. I met his eyes. Mine was filled with my love for him as well as the pains I've suffered. He gasped softly. "What happened to you?' he asked me sadly.

I broke down. I cried in his arms. I told him everything. About the first abuse. My miscarriage. The affair Edward had with Tanya. Everything except for the part where Edward raped me. I couldn't bear to tell him. He would be revolted. He'd push me away. When I told him Edward was more abusive during the times Tanya pushed him back home and when he was drunk, Jake had asked me in a choked voice, "He didn't rape you did he?"

I answered quickly, averting my gaze. "No, he didn't," He seemed relieved but I could see he didn't quite trust me. He didn't press the issue though and had called for Carlisle. Carlisle came in once more and Jacob explained everything that I had told him to Carlisle. He was sympathetic and had asked me why I had not come to him or Esme. He told me that he would not think any less of me and would still love me like I was his daughter.

I cried some more at that and he needed to sedate me because my heart rate was picking up. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Jake's gentle smile as he said, "You can sleep now honey,"

-

* * *

-

_Jacob_

I was beyond angry. I wanted to get up and shoot the bastard in his head. How dare he hurt Bella like that? She was crying so brokenly in my arms as she stammered out what had been going on. I knew I was right to have suspected something. Damn it, I should've asked. When she told me the bastard was more violent when the little Tanya whore rejected him or when he was drunk, I immediately asked her if he had raped her.

She answered me with a quick no, but I knew she was lying. She was looking down at her hands, her whole body was tense. So, I didn't press the matter. It would get her too worked up. If she thought that I'd be disgusted, she thought wrong. No, I'd be angry for her. I'd even kill that Cullen bastard for her.

Instead, I opted to soothe her and then summon for Dr. Cullen. He came quickly and his eyes met mine. 'What's the matter,' his eyes seemed to question. I rushed through my explanation and his whole face changed. H looked tensed, angry. He stood by Bella and took her hand. His eyes were so sad. He asked why she kept this hidden. That she should've told him or Esme. Bella cried the most when he said that no matter what, he'd still love her like she was his own daughter. When Bella's sobs subsided, he said calmly and softly to both me and Bells, "Bella, I'm going to have to sedate you. This stress will affect your healing and I can't risk it,"

She nodded once and he injected her swiftly. I could see the drugs working their effect as her eyelids drooped. I smiled at her gently and whispered lovingly, "You can sleep now honey," She smiled and drifted off to sleep. I gently pried myself off and tucked her in. after pressing a kiss to her forehead, Dr. Cullen told me to follow him and I did.

"I don't trust that Edward did not rape her Jacob," said Dr. Cullen, going straight to the point. I winced at his straightforwardness but nodded in a agreement. "Is there any way to check if he…" I asked but trailed off. He smiled sadly and nodded, patting my shoulder. "There is. I will have to do it now because I don't think she would want me to check…"

I nodded my consent and settled in one of the chairs in the corridors. Dr. Cullen called for some nurses and spoke in hushed tones. They nodded and moved off briskly and came back 15 minutes later. Dr. Cullen gave me a smile before shutting Bella's door softly. I waited outside, pacing sometimes and moving about restlessly. Esme came with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They asked me what had happened and I repeated Bella's story for them again.

Emmett and Jasper looked positively murderous whilst Esme sobbed in the arms of Rosalie and Alice. "We'll kill that bastard," growled Emmett, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Jasper nodded firmly and said harshly, "Slowly and painfully. We can do a few torture methods on him,"

I smiled bitterly and said, "Count me in then," They gave me a look of camaraderie and we settled for discussing ways to kill the bastard. It made me feel much better. I looked up immediately when Dr. Cullen came out and I asked hesitantly, "Did he?"

He's face was anguished as he said in a detached voice, "Her hymens is torn badly which signifies rape. I got some semen from it and ran it to the lab for tests. I don't think I need the tests to tell me that my own son had raped his wife,"

He sat down heavily, head in his hands as Esme put an arm around his shoulders, crying all the while. At this point, the little pixie and blondie were crying as well. I sat down heavily, my mind attempted to wrap itself around the new piece of information. Bella woke up 4 hours later. I waited outside when the Cullens went in to tell her they supported her. Blondie and pixie left first to talk to their brother. Emmett went with Esme to their lawyer's office. To get the divorce papers as well as the papers to disown the bastard. Jasper went with Dr. Cullen to the cafeteria. They needed caffeine to help they said.

I went in and saw Bella's swollen and red eyes. "So, you know huh? That I'm dirty and disgusting," she choked out. I growled and kissed her lips. "Never say that Bells. You are not dirty. You do not disgust me!" I said angrily, holding her close. "I love you Bells. Nothing can change it. I'll be here to help you see this through,"

She cried in my arms for the second time that day. We stayed that way for an hour or two. I didn't know. Charlie and Renee came in later in the night. They were positively angry about what happened. Renee was suing Edward for abuse and rape. Seeing as Charlie was chief police, he took the case.

-

* * *

-

A year later…

_Bella_

I had divorced Edward and was free of him. Had been since December. My Christmas present was my freedom from Edward. Jacob stayed true to his words. He stuck by me through it all. Along with the Cullens who refused to acknowledge Edward and had even disowned him, Billy and my own parents.

Jake's friends who had heard what happened from Billy - damn that guy. He and Charlie gossiped like old women - were very supportive and was tempted to lead a search and murder party in my honor. I laughed and told them they didn't need to. I was happier now. Edward had officially married Tanya. Jake and all thought I was insane when I told him congratulations and good riddance.

They were very happy though when I punched him in the face after I'd won the court case. Even the judge had turned a blind eye to my actions. So here I was in mine and Jake's house down by La Push. Happy as can be. We'd been dating steadily now and he had proposed to me a few weeks ago. Emily offered to be my bridesmaid but I turned her down. I didn't want anything flashy or big. I wanted it to be simple. So I got Carlisle to be the priest and the Cullens, my parents and all of the people who really knew what happened to be our witness.

We stood on La Push's beach facing each other, hand in hand. Around us in a semi-circle stood our close friends and family. Carlisle smiled as he said, "Do you Jacob Black take Isabella Swan as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health and till death do you part?"

Jacob gave me a brilliant smile that was filled with love as he said proudly, "I do," Catcalls and whistles met his words. I knew they came from Embry and Quil. I laughed and rolled my eyes at them. I was surprised that I could smile and laugh now. A year ago, I looked like the living dead. Jake didn't give up though.

"And do you Isabella Swan take Jacob Black as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness in health and till death do you part?" asked Carlisle, turning to me. I smiled shyly and said confidently, "I do,"

"Then you may kiss the bride," announced Carlisle. The people around us started chanting, "Kiss her!" And Jake chuckled, leaning in to kiss me. Before he did though, he whispered, "I love you Bella Black," and he kissed me soundly.

-

* * *

-

_Bella_

9 years later…

I was out shopping with Jake and my twins, Gwen and Patrick. They ran in front of us laughing merrily as Jake and I followed along at a sedate pace. We paused though when we came face to face with the ghosts of my past. Edward and Tanya stared at me in shock. I was smiling widely and they were probably wondering why I wasn't admitted in a mental institute.

Jake's arm instinctively tightened around my waist and he placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder. The children knew about my past. Gwen hid behind her father. "Hello Edward, Tanya," I greeted politely. "Who is your child?" I nodded towards the child that was half hidden behind Edward.

Edward smiled stiffly and replied in an equally polite voice, - no doubt remembering our last encounter - "Her name is Nilly," Jake bit back a laugh and turned it into a series of coughs. My lips quirked as Patrick and Gwen tittered silently. "Well, it was nice meeting you again," said Jacob after he finished coughing

"Likewise," sniffed Tanya ushering Nilly away from us. Edward followed, giving us one last look. Before they could get very far, I couldn't resist shouting, "I never got to thank you!" I smiled slyly. "If it weren't for you and your stupid affair and lousy marriage, I'd never have been able to get Jake. Oh yes, good luck to Nilly in school!"

Edward's face turned red as he shoved Tanya and his daughter into their Lexus parked nearby. As soon as they drove off, Jake and I started laughing. I leaned against him as I said lovingly, "It's true though. It's thanks to him I have you and my kids,"

"You will never be that broken doll again Bells. Not if I'm around," whispered Jake with a warm smile.

Fin.

-

* * *

-

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! XP It was just meant to be Bells and Ed fights, Ed runs to Tanya , bang bang, affair for months, Bells gets angry when she finds out it was true, attempt suicide and Jake saves the day. I guess I got carried away :) So, did you like it? I used Rihanna's unfaithful. It was that very song that inspired this story! Well please review! (:**


End file.
